If Only I Could
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: "Kalau saja aku mempunyai keberanian untuk memiliki teman.. Aku ingin memiliki banyak teman..," Hinata -Si Gadis Penyendiri di kelas 3-C ini selalu berandai-andai apabila rasa gemetar dan gugupnya saat berinteraksi dengan orang lain bisa menghilang, ia pasti akan bahagia. [HinataxNaruto/Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto/Don't like ? Don't read./RnR ?]


Halooo, hari ini _author_ bawain karakter Hinata :"|

Uhu _, I always love her~_

Yah, selamat membaca..

.

.

If Only I Could

.

.

"Hinata, kau ini selalu murung, penyendiri, kau tidak menyenangkan sekali!"

"Kau tidak ingin berteman dengan kami? Kenapa diam saja?"

Ino dan TenTen bertolak pinggang di hadapan Hinata yang hanya memutar-mutar kedua ibu jarinya. Sesekali mulutnya terbuka, seolah mencari kata-kata dengan wajah gugup dan canggung. Lalu tidak lama ia diam kembali.

"..ma-maaf," akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

Ino menghela napas, "Ya, sudahlah, kalau kau mau sendirian saja. Maaf kalau kami mengganggu!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia menggeret lengan TenTen dan menariknya keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Hinata yang sendirian terduduk di bangkunya.

 _"Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa bicara banyak pada mereka.."_

Hinata menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan.

Sungguh, ia ingin sekali berbicara dan memiliki teman!

Tapi sang Bumi bak menelan semua kata yang baru saja akan ia ucapkan tiap kali orang lain berbicara atau sekedar menegur padanya.

Akhirnya, karena hal ini, Hinata dicap sebagai penyendiri.

Selesai membuat kedua pipinya sendiri kemerahan, Hinata kembali menegakan punggung dan memperbaiki posisi duduk.

Biarlah kali ini ia sendirian lagi. Masih ada buku novel setianya yang menemani waktu istirahat.

Jemari-jemarinya menata halaman novel tebal yang ada di depannya.

"If Only I Could" karya Maddie Memory.

Hinata selalu senang dengan buku ini. Seolah-olah apa yang diceritakan di dalamnya adalah kehidupannya sendiri.

Sifat tokoh utama yang pendiam dan gugup. Keinginannya untuk mengungkapkan diri di depan umum. Mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang yang dikenal memiliki banyak teman.

Semua yang Hinata mau.

Sayangnya, Hinata tidak memiliki keberanian seperti sang Tokoh.

Meskipun mencoba, tetap saja getaran ketakutannya akan interaksi pada orang lain membuat Hinata mundur kembali dan surut. Membiarkan pundaknya menguncup kembali.

 _"Kalau saja aku bisa bermain seperti mereka..,"_ ia berkata dalam hati.

Kepalanya menengok keluar dari jendela kelas untuk melihat murid laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang beradu sepakbola di lapangan belakang.

Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali. Sesekali apabila ada yang memasukan bola atau salah menendang, mereka akan tertawa bersama.

Hinata mendengus. Entah mengapa dunia mereka serasa terpisah dengan tempat Hinata berdiam diri saat ini. Aura cerah tidak memancar pada dirinya.

Ia merasa seperti warna abu-abu. Pucat dan kelam.

Hinata kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan bacaan bukunya.

 _"..Maddie mengadahkan kepala, dilihatnya Bryan dengan senyuman lebar. Maddie sudah melupakan segala ketakutannya pada dunia sejak Bryan datang.. Karena itu-"_

Seseorang tiba-tiba memekik, "A-awaaas! Bolanya melambung ke lantai dua!"

PRAANGG!

Hinata dengan terkejut merasakan sebuah benda tumpul menghantam kepalanya dengan cukup keras. Kaca jendela terpecah belah dan berhamburan di sekitarnya.

"A-aduh.."

Hinata yang terjatuh ke lantai dengan beberapa luka goresan kaca mencoba tetap menjaga kesadarannya.

Ia lamat-lamat mendengar langkah kaki panik berhamburan menuju kelas.

SRAAAGG!

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan suara kasar.

"Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Hinata melirik ke arah pintu dengan ujung matanya.

"..Na-Naruto?"

Teman di kelasnya itu segera masuk diikuti beberapa murid lain dengan wajah cemas.

"Hinata, ayo, kita ke UKS!" Naruto mencoba membopongnya, Hinata terhuyung-huyung dalam genggamannya.

"A-aku akan panggil guru," timpal Sakura dan Kiba yang mengangguk di sebelahnya.

"..a-anu, aku akan bawakan makanan agar Hinata cepat sembuh, ya?" Chouji yang kebingungan akan apa yang harus ia lakukan segera berlari mencari mesin penjual makanan otomatis.

"..a-aku tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa..," Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, ia berkata seperti itu agar mereka tidak perlu pusing memikirkan keadaannya. Padahal, ia sudah berkunang-kunang.

"Mana ada orang yang baik-baik saja setelah bola menghantam kepalanya?!" Naruto membentaknya dan menariknya secepat mungkin keluar kelas, tidak ingin mendengarkan omong kosong Hinata lagi.

 _._

 _._

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalian tidak boleh menendang bola tinggi-tinggi?" Kakashi menjitak semua murid yang terlibat dengan permainan sepakbola tadi siang tanpa terkecuali, dan tidak ada yang boleh protes setelah melihat Hinata lah yang menjadi korbannya.

Naruto yang menendang bola itu merasa bersalah dan berjanji akan meminta maaf pada Hinata yang malang setelah gadis itu terbangun.

Dan, sekarang ia sudah sadar.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat banyak orang mengerubunginya dengan wajah terlipat dan ekspresi cemas.

"..a-ada apa ini?" ia bertanya dengan suara parau.

"Kalian semua, mundur dulu," Kakashi menyeruak dari kerumunan itu, "Hinata, kau terkena pecahan kaca dan kepalamu terbentur bola. Sekarang kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Kurasa aku sudah cukup baik."

"Kalau begitu, mereka yang bermain sepakbola tadi siang ingin meminta maaf padamu. Terutama Naruto."

"Eh?"

Hinata langsung terduduk dan memandangi sepuluh temannya, laki-laki dan perempuan yang membungkukan badan.

"Maaf, Hinata, kami benar-benar teledor karena bermain kasar," Naruto memulai permintaan maafnya, "Begitu aku tidak sengaja menendang bola itu sangat kencang karena kesal timku kebobolan, aku melihat bola mengarah ke lantai dua dan ada kau.. yang sedang membaca buku tepat sekali bersebelahan dengan dimana bola itu menambrak kaca jendela.."

"Kami juga minta maaf," Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Kiba, Tayuya, Ino, dan TenTen yang ikut bermain segera mengiyakan ucapan Naruto dan menjabat tangan Hinata.

Hinata tertegun, "..kalian peduli.. padaku?"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Tentu saja, bukankah selama ini kita semua teman?"

"..kita semua teman?"

"Tentu saja, karena itulah kami cemas saat bola itu mengenaimu!"

Hinata menutup kedua matanya, mencari-cari kata untuk ia lontarkan.

Seseorang telah memanggilnya "teman"..

"..te-terimakasih.."

Hinata melirik mereka semua satu persatu dengan tatapan terharu.

.

.

 _Idk. Maybe continue?_

.

.

Hahaha.. apa-apaan..

Aku lagi uring-uringan desu, maafkan kegajean ini..

 _Review?_ Semoga bisa dilanjut fic ini..


End file.
